


Angel of the Stage

by enbyinaband



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, Interviews, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Total Power Exchange, VidCon YouTube Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyinaband/pseuds/enbyinaband
Summary: If you enjoyed thus fuc, please tip!:PayPal.me/MordecaiRussell





	Angel of the Stage

Interviews were now a normal part of partnership even though none of the hosts would ever get access what was extremely personal. That would not stop questions from dancing around the topic, of course, in hopes of getting one of the men to accidentally reveal their reality.

"Will they ever stop?" Dan asked exasperatedly, knowing that they were about to be interrogated once again, "I'm not ready, I can't-"

"Breathe, baby. Drink your water."

"Easy for you to say… Sorry, I'm just stressed over all this."

"Y'know I'd show you some love if it wasn't so risky."

"Later?"

"'Course!" the older one confirmed with a soft smile when the thin curtain separating them from the audience parted slightly, "Looks like that's our cue."

Giving a single, simple nod he followed onto the stage as screams echoed wll around them, which was still somewhat of a calm before the storm when Silence would carry audible gasps up to them easily. Dan adored their fans to this day, yet he could not help being on high alert since many of them were shippers and he could not let on that many of them were right, that he and Phil were dating. No matter his intentions subliminal messages would be interpreted that no amount of denial would bury since it would only continue to be dug up and form into a rotting corpse.

Going through a round of seemingly normal questions the hostess then announced there would be a Hot Seat round, Dan trying not to give away that he was terrified by crossing his legs defensively only to have it be pointed out.

"I love how you crossed your legs and Phil uncrossed his."

Not quite knowing how to respond at basically being called out for not only a last-minute coping mechanism, but also checking his partner's form in his peripheral. Being a cheeky little shit he extended his arm and pretended to grab at the other's lap, instantly regretting it when Phil blocked the view if his crotch before pulling a speckled shirt over the forming bulge. _Oops?_

"What was your first kiss like?"

Trying to hide a blooming blush as he immediately recalled how he had been the one, the fan of this up-and-coming YouTuber, to press a firm peck against pale lips, "The girl inhaled, we were basically just sucking each other's faces."

"I was on a belfry and asked my friend if she'd teach me how to kiss," Phil piped up, built up tension making him tremble while holding the microphone, "She rated me a 5 out of 10."

"Well, there's always room to grow!"

Perhaps there would be if tight pants were removed, a sharp shudder trailing done his spine like a mallet along xylophone keys. Trying to pass it off as a reaction to the light Californian breeze that picked up the two continued to give answers that were sometimes I completed by the other, Daniel not able to hold back a loud snort of laughter when his partner brought Buffy the Vampire Slayer into the conversation, fondly smiling at the passion being expressed that never failed to remind him why he had fancied the other so deeply.

"I don't have any friends in the evening we can just stay inside and play Mario Kart by ourselves," Dan added as they were quizzed on what would be in their Vidcon survival kit, suddenly aware of the implication, "We've also got emergency chocolate."

"And a really comfy bed the hotel gave me!"

"Well, you can't really pack that… But sleep is a top priority."

"Speaking of priorities, aren't you burning I that jumper, Dan?"

"Now that you mention it," the younger one mused, taking a moment to wiggle out of the overshirt to reveal a slightly damp, similarly shaded shirt underneath, "I dunno what I'd do without you sometimes."

"I'll even carry it for you."

"Is this making up for something you're gonna get in trouble over?"

"...Maybe?"

Rolling his eyes playfully at a pretend problem used to excuse the real reason as the sweater was tied around narrow hips, the two bidding farewell to the woman and audience alike. Once back behind the curtain he gave a sharp shove to Phil's side with an elbow at the complaint of being uncomfortable as they walked toward an awaiting cab.

"Could barely keep it in your pants, eh?"

"I blame you! Acting like you were gonna grab me in front of everyone."

"Was just having a little fun…" he gave in a gentle tone before they slid inside the taxi where he nearly fell into an awaiting lap, hand hovering dangerously nearby, "To warm up for when we're alone again."

"Danny boy…"

"Soon."

Smirking softly at seeing his boyfriend squirming in the adjacent seat the younger one turned attention to his phone as a message was typed out. Their designated driver may not be interested in their private matters, but they had been subjected to enough flirting that would now be carried out once they arrived at the destination. 

"Here you are, gentlemen."

Giving their gratitude after paying the fair the older one took charge by roughly grabbing the other's upper arm as he dragged them behind the building in a not-so-subtle way. Making sure that no lingering smokers were around Phil pinned him to a brick column, crashing his lips against the other set as if trying to satiate a craving while rubbing his crotch against a jean covered thigh.

"Someone's impatient…"

"S'all I could think of on the ride here."

"Obviously," Daniel retorted in a husky voice as the smell of smoke danced around their already panting forms, "Let's get inside 'fore we're caught snogging."

"We need to avoid the elevators then."

"Fuck that, the only exercise Im getting tonight is with you."

"...Fine, let's make it quick then."

Trying hard to contain a building amount of anxiousness and lust in equal parts metal doors slid open to reveal they were still alone, sighing in relief as they approached their floor. Guiding his partner over to the door with jumpy gestures given at any sound that might indicate someone leaving or entering the hallway, fumbling with the key card removed from his wallet when the door swung open just in time for the two to duck inside when the lift let out more people. 

"Close call…"

"You're telling me," Dan stated with a steady breath, taking control back as he tugged a dainty wrist along to a well-made bed, "I'm treating you tonight, so you better behave. Sit at the edge."

Pulling down on denim once a belt buckle was undone, hooded eyes peered up through thick lashes as he teased a pair of already stained, light blue pants to free a perky penis. Not waiting much longer, the tip of his tongue came into contact with the base, tracing the thick vein underneath to a leaking slit that he easily lapped up before plump lips wrapped around to bring his partner further inside.

"Mm, babe…" the older one let out, slender fingers carding through untameable curls to pull Dan closer, thrusting timidly to make sure he was ready, "Just like that, yes!"

A long while of gyrating hips rocking Into the wet warmth Phil managed to.press against a well-practiced throat when he was spat up, thumb swiping over the bruised mouth to break the string of saliva and semen connecting them. Unprepared, he let out a sharp yelp as the younger one pounced on him, hazel orbs blown wide as he took a moment to undress himself in a hurry prior to pressing down onto the mushroom tip. Giving a few experimental bounces that nearly disconnected the two, Dan's sweat-covered brow quivered in concentration as he brought himself up and down on the cock contained within. Thrusting upward to meet every downward movement, heavy huffs and moans escaping into the air, sitting up suddenly to capture the captivating creature that was spasming on him.

*So fucking beautiful, baby," he cooed, caressing a thin thigh as his own pleasure started to coil deep down, "Almost there…"

"Can't keep goin' much longer…"

"It's been a long day, let it all out."

Noticing the need to release despite not being able to get over the edge by himself, unexpectedly stroking the sensitive shaft between them to add some assistance. Thumb capping off the flow of seed seeping out he rubbed anti-clockwise circles against the dribbling dick to slick up his grip, fist forming around the thick member as Dan bucked into his hand in between bounces. Without warning a pair of sharp incisors sank into the base of an unprotected neck to muffle the long groan as warm, white ropes splattered against his torso, blaze burning down every single nerve ending until he released his own load inside the younger one, gasping quietly despite the amount of effort taken.

"Why don't you let me take over for the rest of the evening?"

"I should be the one pleasuring you, you were the angel of the stage during the event."

"Like everything, we'll do this together, my co-star."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed thus fuc, please tip!:  
> PayPal.me/MordecaiRussell


End file.
